High School Love
by LiveFearlessly
Summary: What if Booth had went to sleep FBI special agent Seeley Booth but woke up as newly turned 18 year old Booth and had no clue what was going on? What if he met a younger Brennan and made it his obligation to protect her from people and to love her?
1. Wake Up, Reality Check!

One day can be completely different then the next. In special agent Seeley Booth's case, his next day is beyond completely different. But before we get to the interesting mystery that had befallen on Booth, I should explain a few things about him.

As mentioned before, he was a special agent of the FBI who was very well respected and possibly one of the Deputy Directors best agents. He was a ranger before he became an FBI agent. Booth has one son named Parker but unfortunately, Parkers parents are not together. Booth once proposed to Rebecca while they were waiting for the pregnancy test to process but she had turned him down thinking that he was only trying to do the right thing and that love had nothing to do with it. Now most would say poor Booth but the people who actually met his partner Dr. Brennan would say that it was fate that caused Rebecca to deny his proposal and fate that brought the two partners together. Dr. Temperance Brennan was a forensic anthropologist who worked at the Jeffersonian Institute. She identifies human remains and as of four years ago, she began crime fighting on the side as well as book writing. She was a crime fighting forensic anthropologist slash author. Although she denies that she bases the characters of her books on real people she works with, they all maintain to believe that she did. I mean a book of a forensic anthropologist who works close with an FBI agent? Come on, she may as well just have used their names.

Booth and Brennan met four years ago and although it wasn't the best way to meet (started with her being taken into custody by airport security and him coming to pick her up) it has rapidly grown into something much more meaningful, important and magical. Over the past four years, they bickered, had many disagreements, but it was all made up by the laughter and meaningful moments the two shared. The simple things are what got them closer as well such as a plastic pig named Jasper (long story short, she dreamed of a pet pig named Jasper so he got her a plastic pig) They have watched each other date different people while both secretly wishing that one day they would be the next person they go on a date with.

So back on track, Booth had been raised by a father who drank and a mother and brother who he aimed to protect when his father went into his drunk outbursts. So basically, he had a rough life. Not only did he but his partner and not to mention the love of his life did as well. Her parents and brother left her when she was 15 years old forcing her into foster care. She was put with rare good parents and a lot of bad parents. Some tried to abuse her, some tried to make her do things that she had no intention of doing and others would isolate her for doing simple things like breaking a dish. Booth recalled her telling him a story of when she was doing the dishes and one slipped out of her hand and her foster parents locked her in a trunk for two days. He remembered that perfectly because that was one of the many times he wanted to kill the person who hurt her.

Special agent Seeley Booth got home had a shower and went to bed. Little did he know that when he awoke he would be very confused.

He heard an alarm clock going off and he slammed his hand down on the snooze button. That's when his door opened and he heard a familiar voice.

"Honey! Time to get up!" He looked up to see his mother.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey, its mom. Now get up."

He was confused, bewildered and not mention a little creeped out. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom thinking about the reasons why his mom was here but nothing came to mind. He then looked into the mirror and almost passed out with shock. There, staring back at him but young 17-18 year old Seeley Booth. Then he heard a knock and Jared walked in.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could borrow some cologne."

"Uh…sure?"

"Thanks bro."

Jared sprayed himself sort of heavily and walked out. Booth decided that maybe he should just go along and see what happened. I mean what could it hurt? And really, what other alternative did he have?

He ate breakfast awkwardly with his parents and younger brother and then left for school. He parked and he and Jared got out. They walked into the school and the sight that instantly gathered Booth's attention was the group of kids that were gathered around a bunch of lockers. He walked over and the sight shocked him. He knew about this memory but had never actually lived it. His partner, Temperance Brennan told him about a childhood memory she had but Booth had never actually been there. Now here it was.

There taped to a locker was a brainy smurf and a note saying merry Christmas.

"Whose locker?" Booth asked leaning over to Jared.

"New girl. Just moved here about a week ago. Names Temperance Brennan or something."  
Booths jaw dropped.

It dropped even further as he saw a not only was she a younger Brennan but still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen trying to push through the crowd.

"Excuse me." She would say but no one would move. Then she came up to Booth and said,

"Excuse me. Please?" He stepped aside, "Thank you." He nodded. She reached her locker and gasped. She ripped the note off her locker, read it and then grabbed the smurf off of her locked and pushed through the crowd again. She threw them both in the garbage and walked up to a guy who was laughing. Booth assumed that this was the guy she had told him about, the one who did the prank and who was her secret Santa. His laughter died down but only a little when she walked up.

She slapped him, "That is for humiliating me," then she punched him and he fell over, "and that's for getting me the wrong smurf!" She walked away and Booth grinned.

He then ran after her.


	2. Asking Bones Out

"Hey," He called out after her but she either didn't hear him or ignored him thinking he was friends with the guy. Of course for all he knew, he was the guy's best friend but that didn't matter.

"Hey," He gently stopped her by her shoulder.

"What?" She asked plainly.

"Uh, what's your name?" He couldn't believe that this was Bones, _his _Bones.

"Why?"

"Because you…intrigue me," he smiled big.

"Temperance," She said looking down.

"That is a nice name. My name is Seeley but you can call me Booth."

"Alright, well not to be rude _Booth _but you aren't exactly the nicest guy so what do you want?"

"Wait a minute. Not the nicest guy? Why?"

"Well for starters, you always tease me and laugh when I drop my books or something."

"Oh well…Im sorry about that. That's a pretty mean thing to do."

"Yeah, that's not the half of it but I really don't have the time to discuss anything further. Bye." She walked past him and he watched her walk away.

The next day, the only reason he got out of bed quickly and got dressed even quicker was so he could talk to Bones.

He arrived at school to find her sitting in the library writing something. He sat down beside her and she sighed.

"Now what?"

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for being an insensitive jerk this past week."

"You feel better?"

"Not a bit. What are you writing?" She looked at him, "Sorry," he said backing down.

Then he had an idea.

"You know, I have never told anyone this but my dream is to be an FBI agent and you know who I want my partner to be? A forensic anthropologist. I know, weird combination," by now, he saw her raising her head and he couldn't help but smile a little while he talked, "and most people don't even know what an anthropologist does but-"

"I do."

"You do?" He asked trying to act surprised.

"Yeah, of course, they identify human remains which are basically only bones. I want to be one."

"Really? No way!" He said.

"Yeah and…this is going to sound weird but I am thinking of writing a novel about a forensic anthropologist and an FBI agent."

"That is so weird."

"I concur." He laughed to himself. The same old Bones, the Bones he loved and couldn't get enough of but still, something things never change.

"So, what are you doing later?" He asked, hands in his pockets pretty much teetering back and forth.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to do something."

"Like…a date?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean if…if you want."

"I don't mean to seem mean but I can't exactly put a lot of trust into you or you not setting me up for something bigger."

"I know, and I know you won't take my word for it but I promise to never hurt you again. You don't have to come but if you do decide to come, Ill meet you on at the school."

She nodded, "Seeley Booth, in a library? That's the highlight of the day, the year even," Said the librarian.

"Hey, Ill have you know, I come in here often."

"Oh, Temperance, honey, well is this guy bothering you?"

Bones laughed a little, "No, no it's alright, thanks."

"Okay but if you need me to, Ill," the librarian went in close and whispered something in her ear causing her to laugh.

"Wont be necessary," Bones said smiling.

"What won't be necessary? Im a little scared now."

"Nothing, so what time should I go _if _I go?"

"8?"

"Alright, Ill maybe see you there." She smiled and walked off.


	3. The Date

**_8:20pm later that night_**

Seeley Booth stood in the school parking lot alone giving up all hope that she was coming. He felt sad but mostly he felt alone.

Then he heard,

"Your still here," coming from behind him. He turned around and smiled at the sight of her.

"You finally came," He smiled feeling a lot better then he had five minutes ago.

"Yeah, sorry. I wasn't really going to come but then I thought that if I want to be a scientist then...I had to test if people can really change for the better. So far, apparently they can."

He smiled and finally reached her.

"Okay, you ready to go?"

"Where exactly?"

"You'll see."

They walked for about 5 minutes, and then up a hill. She gasped and her hands flew to her mouth when she saw what was on top of the hill. There sat a blanket, basket of food and a bottle of what looked to be wine which kind of confused her.

"Care to sit?" He asked.

She nodded and they sat down. He opened the basket and pulled out some fruit and sandwiches.

"And relax, I dont drink wine, its sparking water," He said grinning which caused her to laugh.

They ate, talked and laughed and she completely forgot everything he had done to hurt her before that moment. After they finished, he stood up and extended his hand to her. She smiled and took it and he helped her up.

"What are we doing?"

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close which made her giggle.

"I can't dance," She said.

"Well I can't either so two negatives should make a good positive right?"

They danced, her head on his shoulder after she got comfortable and he pulled her closer.

After they danced for a matter of minutes, no music or anything, she said,

"I should get going. It's getting late."

"Yeah, I guess." He packed up the basket and blanket and carried it in one hand down the hill. When they reached the bottom, she slowly reached for his hand and he gladly allowed her. They walked hand in hand to his vehicle.

"Well I had a really good time tonight. Goodbye," she turned to go but he said,

"Hey, you cant walk home alone."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too late for you to walk home alone."

"But it's a nice night out. I want to walk."

"Okay, but im walking with you." She nodded and he walked up to her and took her hand.

They talked until they were about 3/4 to her house when she stopped.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," He said stopping as well.

"Do you believe in love?" she asked inching closer.

He started in almost a whisper getting lower as she brought her lips closer," Love," he swallowed, "is just a chemical process brought about," breath, "by endorphins being released and the need to," swallow, "satisfy biological urges."

"Now I've known you for about two weeks now and never once did you strike me as the kind of guy who doesn't believe in love and refers to love as a chemical process."

"Someone once told me that."

"Smart person."

"Yeah, she is…but love does exist." He kissed her, "And I am willing to prove that to her."

They continued to her house, hands still connected. When they arrived at her house, she stopped in front of him.

"Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure."

"Well...goodnight." she kissed him on the cheek and walked up to her door. When she got in, he began to walk back to the school to pick up his car.


	4. The Game

The next day at school he had a smile that not even a bad mark could erase. He had gotten to kiss the girl of his dreams and although he had no idea what was really going on, he decided that he liked this new life.

After class, he walked up to her at her locker.

"Hey."

"Hi, are you sure you would like people to see? This could ruin your reputation."

"I don't care about my reputation; the only thing I care about is you."

She blushed and he kissed her. Once he pulled back, he noticed people around them staring. He grabbed her hand and began walking down the hall not caring around the dropped jawed and wide eyed people staring. After that, the two became almost inseparable. They spent almost every free moment together.

After school, he ran up to her.

"Hey," He pressed his lips to hers for a quick kiss,

"Are you coming to the game?"

"Wasn't planning on it. Why?"

"I want you to watch me."

"Alright, Ill go."

That night, she did go. She sat with one of her friends and cheered him on as he played football. She admired him and his skills.

During the course of the game, she was watching happily as he ran with the ball but then he got tackled. She gasped as she saw him lying on the ground. She was thinking about running down but then she saw him being helped up. He put up his helmet and the people around her screamed causing her to smile.

After the game was over, she awaited his arrival from outside the locker rooms. When she saw what she hoped was the last of the team leave, she walked in and saw him without a shirt, icing his back. When he saw her, he smiled. She walked up.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked referring to the pain.

"Im better now."

She kissed him once he was standing and as the kiss deepened, he dropped the ice pack and pushed her against the lockers; not nearly with enough impact to hurt. His lips moved down to her neck and she had one hand in his hair holding him close and the other resting on his shoulder. His hand was on the lockers and the other on her waist. He moved back to her lips while she moved her hands to his pants. Before she could undo them, he pulled back.

"Not here."

She nodded.

"I want it to be special. Not in a dressing room smelling of sweat and blood."

"I want it to be special too," she said smiling.

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure."

He tried to bend over but when the pain was too much, she grabbed his shirt for him. He put it on and they walked out. They went out to a diner, ate, said goodnight and both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch at school the next day, he brought her to the side.

"Hey Temperance, can you ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want you to...wear my jacket."

"Does that...mean something?"

"Yeah," he put it around her shoulders and she put it on, "It means that your Seeley Booths girlfriend and your proud to be. It means that I care about you enough to give you my favourite jacket. Means that I just plain care about you."

She smiled and hugged him and whispered in his ear,

"Of course I would love to wear it and Booth...I care for you a lot as well."

"That's good because I was beginning to think that you hated me." He said smiling.

"Well about a week ago, you would have been right but I realize that my assumption was based upon rumours and the way that people made you seem."

"Well Im glad I changed your mind then."

"So, an FBI agent huh?"

"Yeah, somehow I think that that is what I am destined to be."

"Destined?"

"Yeah, I mean I can see myself right now sitting in an office with Special Agent Seeley Booth on the door and on the plaque on the desk with my partner and I discussing love."

"Um okay?"

He laughed, "Sorry,"

The day went by, they said goodnight and went home.

The next day at school, when she didn't show up for school, Booth got a little worried but then again, he was always worried about her. Later that day when he still hadn't heard from her, he got worried, so he decided to go to her house. He knocked and her foster mother answered.

"Yeah?" she asked smugly.

"Is Temperance here?"

"No, she left."

"Can I ask where she left to?"

"I don't know. The store, the moon, what do I care?"

"Thanks." She shut the door and he began walking back down the driveway. Then it hit him. In reality, she had once described a time where her foster parents locked her in a car trunk for two days after she broke a dish. His blood began to run cold as he walked into the backyard where the driveway extended. He went into the garage and thanked god that the car was unlocked. He opened the trunk and ran to the back. He saw her inside. She was sweating, looked dehydrated and her eyes opened a little when the trunk opened.

"Booth?" He leaned in and began pulling her out, "I…I broke a dish." She said tried and her throat dry. She began crying.

"Shh, its okay." He finally got her all the way out and his hands were on her back and underneath her knees. She snuggled deep into his embrace, arms around his neck, holding on tightly with all the strength available. He quietly got her into his car and drove to his house. He made sure his parents were asleep when he brought her in. Unfortunately Jared was still up.

"Whoa bro! What happened?"

"Long story Jared, get me a cold cloth and some water."

"Sure thing." He walked down into the basement where his room was located and placed her on his bed. Jared ran down with the water and cloth.

"Thanks Jared."

"No problem."

"Im gonna sit you up okay? You ready?" She nodded and he began helping her up slowly.

One arm still around her, he took the glass of water and brought it to her lips. He tipped it slightly and she drank. Then he laid her back down and took the cloth and dabbed her face.

As Jared was walking back upstairs, he saw his older brother leaning over her with his forehead to hers, gently rubbing the side of her face. He continued upstairs and shut the door behind him.

He came back down about 10 minutes later with a glass of water for both of them and saw Booth now laying on his side, her as well, facing each other, him still stroking the side of her face.

"Thanks Jared. For everything."

"Dont mention it Seeley." he looked once again, smiled to himself and shut the door behind him.


End file.
